


[translation]老情人之歌 The song of old lovers

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [6]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scars
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 拉斯特身上的伤痕是一本记录着生活过往的书，而马蒂永远不会厌倦去探索。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The song of old lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428193) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



宁静清爽的早春夜晚，深蓝的夜色中远远传来迷路蟋蟀的歌唱。马蒂在卧室里读一本旧通俗小说，鼻子上架着眼镜。睡觉还嫌早，但他们已经累了一天，不想用电视声打扰这宜人的夜晚。拉斯特从浴室慢步走进来，肩上披着毛巾，臀部赤裸着，还没擦干。

马蒂的目光跟随着他，从眼镜上边斜瞟着他用毛巾的一角擦着头发、两腿间和小腿。

“嘿，”他说。拉斯特把毛巾扔在椅背上。他把书放下，皱着眉看着对方。“过来，让我看看。”

拉斯特打量了一下自己，没发现什么异样。他的裸体沐浴在琥珀色的灯光中。“什么？”

“就是——”他走过来，马蒂抓住他的胳膊把他推倒在床上，轻轻笑了一声。

“见你的鬼，”拉斯特咕哝着，但没有挪动，只是伸开四肢仰面躺着，腿和马蒂缠在一起。他打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。他们刚花了几个小时在院子里除草和剪草，在院子一头种了绣球花，在后门廊边种了黄色三色堇。他鼻中还留着新鲜泥土的味道，这活儿让他浑身酸疼，四肢发软，但还没有精疲力尽。

“抓到你了，”马蒂笑着，在他身边躺下，用胳膊肘支着身体，认真检查着拉斯特。他们从卡寇莎出来已经快一年了，几个月前一个星期三的夜晚，拉斯特第一次靠近他，给他一个抚慰的吻。有时马蒂还是不相信这是真的，拉斯汀▪科尔和他睡一张床，紧靠着他沉入梦乡，做爱的时候，怀抱着他温暖而真实的身体。

他用手描画着他精致的眉弓，指尖抚过拉斯特微笑的唇缝，滑过他下颌的曲线、喉结的凸起，直到咽喉的凹陷。他的手抚过他平坦的前胸，来到肋部的凹处，没有其他意图，只是欣喜于他可以，拉斯特也愿意让他触摸每一寸皮肤，和每一处伤痕。

“感觉怎么样？”马蒂轻触着拉斯特腹部的伤疤，边缘还是粉红的，但已不像前几个月那样红肿和皱缩了。

“很好，”拉斯特说，又打了个哈欠。

他逐渐通过拉斯特身上的伤痕了解了他的生活，而在他们面对面坐在州警办公室的七年中他从没想过这么做。马蒂知道拉斯特左膝上的一处锯齿状的擦伤是因为十三岁那年被一只麋鹿追赶着爬上了树，后腰上一处弯曲的伤疤是来自克拉什刚加入钢铁十字军时的刀伤。在阿拉斯加的渔船上，他被鱼钩钩伤了右手拇指。

还有些伤痕他不知道：小腿上的十几处擦伤，右耳下的小小圆窝，两只胳膊后面几乎看不见的一些半月形小疤痕，马蒂猜那是指甲印。有时他希望在十到十七年之前就能看到这些，那样他就能与当前在他手下的皮肤做对比，揭开表面之下的秘密。

“这是怎么弄的？”他问，用食指划过拉斯特右肩上的一道竖直的伤疤，大约三英寸长，就在锁骨边上。

“酒吧斗殴。”拉斯特说，微微一笑。“两个混蛋为了打赌干仗，拿酒瓶子揍了我。”

“在你当王牌酒保那时候？”

拉斯特点点头。“在北方。最后把他们扔进了雪堆。”

马蒂抚摸着那个伤疤，之后又继续他的探索。还有一处伤痕，他并不用问。他的大腿上有一处肤色发黑的地方，马蒂的左小腿上也有一块。他们在一个荒废的农场里追一个罪犯时翻越一处铁丝网，而那并没有看上去那么结实。马蒂还记得玛姬给他们包扎和打破伤风针时的笑声。

他的手抚过拉斯特侧腹的枪眼，三发弹头仍然留在皮肤下的某处，现在已经像他的蓝眼睛一样，成了身体的一部分。马蒂的手指移上拉斯特左眉上的白色断痕。他不用问，不用看自己的指节也知道是谁造成的。

“上帝啊，拉斯特，”他低语着，无助地皱着眉头。他们已经说过这个，用一切可能的方式向对方道了歉，并得到了原谅。但马蒂知道，只要他活着，就永远都会为那一天而悔恨不已。

拉斯特终于睁开了眼睛，目光落在横过马蒂鼻梁的细小疤痕上。他还能感到自己挥出一拳时手背上受到的冲击，那疼痛如影随形地跟随着他穿越全国，穿过十年苦寒的岁月。

“马蒂——”拉斯特犹豫着。这件事他从未提起，虽然在他回到路易斯安那时全心期待着——有几次他想像着和马蒂偶遇的情境——但当他终于面对对方时，那种刺痛依然像一道裂开的伤口。“你知道，当五月份我们第一次——在酒吧，你出了警局之后，”他发出一声空洞的轻笑。“我肯定你还会给我来一拳，因为你还……”

马蒂叹了口气。“你开着那该死的皮卡把我拦下，还一副他妈的拒人千里之外的样子，我——老天，我真想那么干。有一秒钟我觉得还在那个停车场，好像十年来都陷在那个该死的时候了。”

拉斯特的喉咙缩紧了。“你恨了我十年？”

“不，拉斯特，”马蒂倒在床垫上，面孔因为痛苦而皱缩起来。过了很长时间他才开口。“我恨你，真的恨你，有两个月时间。恨玛姬更久一些。那之后……我只恨自己。”他用拇指揉着伤疤。“大多数时候——我努力不再记起你。太想你了。”

拉斯特盯着天花板，眨着眼，努力忍住睫毛上的一滴泪。在那十年的鸿沟中，有些时候他想的只有马蒂。他喝咖啡的样子。打字机换成电脑以后他皱着眉盯着电脑屏幕。他疲倦地关上车门的样子，拉斯特打瞌睡的时候他关了收音机。他们所有的谈话，尴尬的、友好的，直到激烈的争吵。他在码头的喧闹中听到他的声音，蓝天的某种特殊色彩让他回想起他的笑声。

“我永远无法恨你。”他喃喃地说，轻得像一缕风。

马蒂捧住拉斯特的脸，把他们的额头贴在一起。“拉斯特——”

拉斯特摇摇头，握住马蒂的手。“过去的已经过去了。我们已经把它抛下，没事了。”

他们陷入了悲伤的沉默。拉斯特仰面躺着，马蒂靠在他身边。床头灯黄色的光线像毯子般笼罩着他们。马蒂的手又开始游移，轻柔，缓慢，沿着拉斯特的胳膊来回，最后停在另一处他太熟悉的伤疤上：苍白的条纹，是拉斯特在他们找到雷吉▪勒杜那天，被AK自动步枪火热的枪口灼伤的痕迹。

马蒂记得那天晚上，他们跌跌撞撞地回到拉斯特的住处，精疲力竭，差不多快要发狂，拉斯特在他怀中失去了意识，他恐慌得一塌糊涂。马蒂身上好爸爸的那部分只想叫救护车把他送医院。他不愿去，马蒂只能紧抱着他，让他感觉好受些。

“你告诉过她吗？”拉斯特问，他们都明白他的意思。

马蒂笑着摇了摇头。“我总是想也许只有在临终的床边告诉她了。太晚了，没什么区别。”直到分手多年以后马蒂才想到，也许这个秘密能让他在玛姬的眼中成为一个更好的人。“你跟别人说过吗？”

“我发誓不会。”拉斯特偏过头，直视着马蒂眼中的一抹蓝色。“只有你和我，搭档。”

他们之间的空气变了，舒展开来，沉入一片舒适的宁静。他们都昏昏欲睡。马蒂的手指滑过拉斯特腹部的凹陷，抚摸着他凸出的胯骨，好像那就能让它不那么明显似的。

“你还是太瘦了，比那时候还瘦。”

拉斯特勾起嘴角，露出笑容。“嗯，不记得九五年那时候你给我做过这种检查。”

马蒂嗤地一笑。“你当然不记得。你那时候总是魂不守舍的。”

“那，”拉斯特的目光又落回他身上。“你要怎么办？”

“我想把你留下，喂胖你。”

“我是说，”拉斯特抓住马蒂的手，一直往下，停在他双腿间的火热上。“想这么摸，你最好先开始吻我。”

“当然可以，”马蒂有些羞赧地笑了，靠近去轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。“像这样？”

拉斯特轻声呻吟，翻身贴上他的身体，给他一个深深的吻。

马蒂缓慢而有节奏地撸动着，感到拉斯特在他手中逐渐硬起来，他知道拉斯特是多么喜欢。他吻着拉斯特眉上的伤痕，那是他自己的拳头留下的不可磨灭的痕迹。他有种冲动想吻遍那个人的每一寸皮肤，他肩膀上的雀斑，他肋骨生硬的线条，他的腋窝；用嘴唇探知他身体的不同质感，从大腿内侧的丝滑到指尖的粗糙。他发誓他永远不会厌倦，游弋在拉斯特的身体，好像拉斯特是一条河，同样的河岸，同样的涡旋和回转，但常游常新，总能把他卷入自己的激流之中。

“我爱你。”马蒂喃喃着，把拉斯特拉近，再次吻着他。这是他第二次说出来。第一次是在一次噩梦后窒息似的耳鸣中，这句活冲口而出。

这几个词使拉斯特的呼吸停滞了。他无法回答，只能弓起后背，把呻吟吐进马蒂的口中，直到两人间不再有任何空隙。他并非没有感觉，正相反，他如此脆弱地爱着马蒂，以至让自己害怕。他久已没有这种感觉。也许他从不记得曾这样过。在他们经历了这一切，而他把自己放逐到死亡和孤独中之后。

他想起克莱尔过去常在她母亲的唱机上放的那首老歌，忧伤的歌词从唱片沟纹中缱绻地升起：el amor es simple y a las cosas simples las devora el tiempo.爱如此简单，终将被时间吞噬。他的生活就是这样，他所拥有的爱都像玻璃纤维般在手中裂成碎片。但拉斯特告诉自己，他们之间并不止是爱，他们有七年勉强称之的友谊，整整十年的分离——和思念，如果他们对自己诚实的话。他们共同保守着一百个秘密。而现在他相信，他们比谁都更清楚，必须牢牢握紧这份感情。

“告诉我你想要什么，”他喘息着，拉着马蒂的短裤。“什么都行。”

马蒂呻吟着，带着拉斯特一起翻了个身，让自己的双腿围绕着他。

“操我，拉斯特，求你。”他在拉斯特肩膀上落下一个吻。“就像这样。求你了。”

这是自他们第一次接吻以来又一件谁也没预料到的事。马蒂从未想到自己会这样要求另一个男人，或任何人。他从未如此信任任何一个人，让他对自己做这样的事，从未想过自己会爱上拉斯特在自己身体里的感觉。

拉斯特摸索着马蒂的衣服，在床头柜抽屉里翻找了一阵，然后让马蒂的一条腿勾着他的腰，开始迅速而认真地为他准备。最后当拉斯特进入他的时候，他不得不停下片刻，调整自己的呼吸，被马蒂的热量包围着的感觉实在太好，他简直受不了。

“来吧，宝贝，求你，”马蒂拱起胯部，把拉斯特拉向自己，热烈地吻他。

他们花了一点时间找到了节奏，激烈而深长，他们紧紧贴在一起，即使今晚天崩地裂，他们也不会停止亲吻。马蒂的呻吟在拉斯特脑中燃烧着白金般的火焰，像温暖的星光，让他的性器兴奋起来，很快他的冲刺变得快速凌乱，喘息着，声音绷紧了。他把手伸到两人之间，握住马蒂的硬挺。

马蒂感到拉斯特的手，他的心在胸中剧烈地跳着，被拉斯特覆盖和充满着的感觉太过了，好像他是马蒂的一部分，他们合成了一体。不到一分钟，马蒂紧抓住拉斯特的肩膀，随着一声破碎的呻吟，他射了出来。

 

拉斯特感到马蒂温热而颤抖的释放，浸入他的骨髓，他退出来，最后的一次抽插后，他拱起身体，在两人橙色的灼热中呜咽着。他瘫软下来，颤抖地吻着马蒂的肩膀，深深呼吸着，觉得肺部生疼。有一时他觉得胸中有两个心脏，自己的和马蒂的，就像古希腊人描述过的暹罗连体人，畸形地连在一起，成为一个完美的整体。

“我也是，马蒂。”他脱口而出，额头抵着所爱之人强壮的下颌。“该死的，非常爱。”

马蒂没有回答，但拉斯特感到他的手覆上他的后颈，用双臂抱紧他。他们应该起来去清理，但他们还在床上，在床头的黄色灯光中互相依偎。

“我想在后院种一棵橘树，看着它长大。”拉斯特说，因为现在其他的千言万语都堵在喉中。

马蒂轻轻笑了一声，抱紧他，好像他是珍贵的宝贝。拉斯特笑了，想着原子间的距离。

“我们要去弄一棵，种在栅栏那儿，等它长到有树荫的时候在下面放几把椅子。”

拉斯特已经能尝到那新鲜水果芬芳的果汁，他们未来生活甜美的滋味。

 

 

END

 

作者后记：本文的标题和气氛来自Jacques Brel's的歌曲 La chanson des vieux amants（《老情人之歌》）.  
拉斯特提到的歌曲是Canción de las simples cosas（《爱如此简单》）.


End file.
